Please, accept me
by Redist Gashes
Summary: "Kenapa kau menangis, Eren?" "Hoi! Kau kenapa?" "Sa-saya me-nyukai Anda, Heichou. Saya sedang cemburu." RIREN! warning inside.


**Anime: **Shingeki no Kyojin

**Disclaimer:** Hajime Isayama

**Genre:** Romance! Hurt? Um, Not Yet, comfort? Maybe.

Rated M for sexual contents, PWP, OOC, typos and other faults.

**WARNING!**

This fiction contains YAOI. Don't like? Don't read and get out of here! :D

.

.

**Please, accept me**

RIREN!

Enjoy,

.

.

.

Siang begitu indah dengan matahari yang bersinar sangat terang, disebuah benteng tua jauh dari dinding, dapat dilihat penghuni tempat tersebut sedang sibuk membersihkan bangunan yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Tempat itu menjadi lautan debu dan sarang laba-laba. Bangunan sangat besar dengan sedikit penghuni didalamnya, bagai pekerjaan bersih-bersih itu tak kunjung selesai. Namun tidak pada penghuni yang baru saja menempati bangunan tua itu. Mereka tetap semangat meski pekerjaan bersih-bersih yang dipimpin oleh Rivaille Heichou belum kunjung selesai. Toh masih ada hari besok. Tidak harus diselesaikan hari ini juga kan. Untuk bangunan sebesar itu akan sangat menguras tenaga jika pekerjaan bersih-bersih ini diselesaikan dalam sehari. Belum lagi membersihkan halaman dan juga kebun, banar-benar pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Dalam bangunan saja masih sangat merepotkan.

'Tinggal menyapu lantai dan pekerjaanku selesai.'

Eren Jaeger, seorang prajurit muda termasuk penghuni baru dalam bangunan tersebut. Dia sedang berada dibawah pengawasan Rivaille, yaitu atasannya. Memang bangunan ini ditempati kembali, khusus untuk mengawasinya. Karena suatu kejadian yang terjadi didalam dinding beberapa minggu yang lalu. Meskipun anggota baru dalam Tim Rivaille, Eren tetap mendapatkan bagian dari pekerjaan bersih-bersih. Toh pekerjaan ini tidak ada pengecualian pada siapapun. Termasuk Rivaille juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam pekerjaan ini.

Dengan sehelai kain putih yang diikatkan kebelakang menutupi sebagian wajahnya untuk menghalangi debu supaya tidak masuk dalam rongga pernafasannya, Eren dengan gerakan tidak begitu semangat maupun tidak begitu malas, menyapu lantai dengan seksama, supaya tidak ada debu sedikitpun yang tertinggal. Itu perintah dari Rivaille.

'Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai.'

Sedikit lega karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai, Eren berniat meninggalkan loteng dan menuju lantai satu untuk beristirahat, walau cuma sebentar.

Berjalan dengan santai pada lantai satu, Eren melewati depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sengaja dibuka. Berhenti didepan ruangan tersebut, Eren melihat Rivaille sedang membersihkan jendela ruangan dengan menaiki sebuah kursi kayu. Jendela itu cukup tinggi hingga Rivaille butuh suatu benda untuk bisa menggapai ujung jendela tersebut. Kehadiran Eren sepertinya diketahui oleh Rivaille, membuat pria yang sudah cukup umur namun tidak terlalu tinggi itu turun dari kursi tempatnya berpijak tadi kemudian berjalan mendekati Eren.

"Apa ini? Kau sudah selesai diloteng?"

Bertanya seperti menyelidik, Rivaille melempar tatapan tajam miliknya langsung tertuju pada Eren.

"Hah, sudah saya kerjakan, Heichou."

Rivaille hanya berjalan mendekati Eren untuk bertanya, namun entah kenapa pipi Eren terasa panas dan rona merah keluar samar pada wajahnya. Memang Eren mempunyai perasaan yang berbada kepada Rivaille, namun bukankah itu berlebihan. Mendadak blushing hanya karena Rivaille mendekat dan bertanya.

"Kau bersihkan ruangan ini! Aku akan mengecek ruangan yang lain."

Memberi perintah sambil berlalu meninggalkan Eren, Rivaille perlahan hilang dari pandangan.

"Laksanakan Pak!"

Jawaban terlalu semangat untuk perintah seseorang yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

'Pada akhirnya aku tidak jadi beristrirahat.'

Berjalan masuk menuju dalam ruangan, Eren mendekati jendela yang tadi dibersihkan oleh Rivaille. Jendela itu belum sepenuhnya bersih. Eren mengambil kain pembersih yang tadi digunakan oleh Rivaille untuk membersihkan kedua jendela yang lumayan tinggi. Tanpa bantuan kursi kayu, Eren dapat dengan mudah menggapai ujung jendela yang masih terdapat sedikit debu lalu membersihkannya perlahan.

'ini, tidak terlalu tinggi.'

.

.

"Heichou, Anda disini rupanya."

Seorang yang dipanggil hanya berbalik pada seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi. Tidak menunjukkan ekpresi sama sekali pada gadis manis bersurai pirang sebahu itu, Rivaille mengajukan pertanyaan pada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Petra?"

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Petra, berjalan perlahan mendekati Rivaille yang sedang berdiri disamping meja besar diruang makan. Gadis yang diketahui menjalin hubungan dekat dengan Rivaille memberikan senyuman yang sangat manis dan hangat. Mampu membuat seorang yang melihatnya merasa nyaman.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, saya hanya ingin melihat Anda."

Tetap menggunakan bahasa yang sopan walau hubungan mereka begitu dekat. Rivaille yang mengetahui jawaban dari Petra, tidak ingin meresponnya dan kembali berbalik. Melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Anda ingin segelas minuman?"

Sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Rivaille yang begitu dingin, Petra berjalan kembali, lebih dekat dengan Rivaille. Dan begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Namun, Rivaille tetap tidak menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri."

Sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Rivaille yang begitu dingin, satu-satunya prajurit perempuan dalam Tim Rivaille ini tidak kehilangan akal. Perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku kemejanya. Berharap mendapatkan perhatian dari Rivaille.

"Anda begitu berkeringat, Heichou."

Menyentuh kulit dahi Rivaille dengan sapu tangan coklat madu polos, Petra menggerakkan tangannya perlahan-lahan. Rivaille pun tak kunjung merespon. Dia belum juga berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Pandangannya pun masih tetap menghadap bawah untuk memandang meja yang sedang ia bersihkan. Sepertinya hari ini, Rivaille sedang tidak _mood, _namun dia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Rivaille memilih untuk diam.

Kedekatan mereka didalam ruang makan ini berlangsung cukup lama. Sampai seseorang melihat dan mengetahui kedekatan mereka. Eren telah menyesaikan pekerjaannya, dan berniat melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya kepada Rivaille. Dia sudah mencari Rivaille kemana-kemana dan baru ketemu sekarang. Namun apa yang barusaja Eren lihat sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat. Tidak tahu kenapa hatinya kini terasa terbakar. Rasanya sangat sakit. Bahkan kehadiran Eren tidak diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Tidak tahan dengan kedekatan kedua orang yang sedang berada dalam ruang makan, Eren memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam dan memanggil Rivaille.

"Um anu, Heichou?"

"Eren?"

Sepertinya, Petra yang sangat terkejut. Wajahnya mendadak memerah karena malu. Bingung akan berbuat apa, Petra bergegas pergi meninggalkan Rivaille dan Eren.

"Aku akan membantu yang lain membersihkan halaman."

Menghilang dari ruangan dalam sekejap. Kini hanya ada Rivaille dan Eren didalam ruangan.

"Ada apa, Eren?"

Melihat wajah Eren seperti lesu dan tidak bersemangat tidak seperti biasanya, Rivaille berbalik badan untuk berhadapan dengan Eren. Walau jarak diantara mereka cukup jauh. Tetap pada ekspresi datarnya, Rivaille menunggu jawaban dari Eren.

"Saya sudah membersihkan ruangan tadi."

Terdiam cukup lama, hanya saling memandang satu sama lain, Rivaille kembali berbalik untuk menghadap meja persegi yang cukup besar yang tadi Ia bersihkan kemudian memberikan perintah.

"Sekarang bantu yang lain membersihkan halaman!"

Perintah Rivaille tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari Eren, Eren tetap ditempat tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Heichou,"

Mendengar jawaban Eren yang bertolak belakang dari perintahnya, Rivaille menghentikan gerak tangannya. Tatapannya lurus kedepan, tetap pada posisinya dan tidak berniat untuk berbalik.

"Apa lagi?"

"Saya merasa sakit, Heichou."

Merasa Eren hanya membuat jawaban yang tidak penting dan membuang waktunya, Rivaille kembali berbalik berhadapan dengan Eren, berniat memukul bocah setengah titan itu. Namun niatnya kini menghilang, melihat seorang yang akan Ia pukul berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Eren?"

Eren tidak ingin menjawab maupun berniat untuk menjawab. Wajahnya kini tertunduk pada lantai batu dengan air mata yang menetes begitu deras. Merasa sedikit kesal tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari Eren, Rivaille semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Eren dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Eren.

"Hoi! Kau kenapa?"

Tidak kuat dengan tangan Rivaille yang mencengkram lengannya, dan goncangannya yang luar biasa, Eren dengan berat hati menjawab pertanyaan dari Rivaille.

"Ka-karena melihat Anda begitu dekat dengan P-Petra san, i-tu yang membuat saya sakit. Hiks."

Rivaille hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menurutnya jawaban Eren tidak logis dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Terus menatap wajah Eren, seperti mata Rivaille memberi tanda _jawabanmu tidak terlalu jelas._

"Sa-saya me-nyukai Anda, Heichou. Saya sedang cemburu."

Mendengar jawaban dari Eren yang mengejutkan mentalnya, Rivaille melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pada kedua lengan Eren. Dan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada Eren belum teralih.

"Ma-maafkan, saya. Hiks."

Menghapus mata dengan punggung tangannya, Eren sedikit lega karena perasaan yang telah Ia pendam sudah dikeluarkan.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"K-karena tidak pantas bagi saya menyukai Anda. Hiks hiks."

Masih mengusap-usap matanya yang sedikit bengkak dengan punggung tangan, Eren belum berani membuka matanya untuk melihat bagaimana ekpresi Rivaille. Malu karena mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Rivaille. Eren terus memejamkan matanya. Rivaille yang melihat hal tersebut, matanya kini sedikit melemah dan ingin mengusap kepala Eren untuk menenangkannya.

"Eren."

Namun tindakannya mempunyai pikiran lain. Tangan kanan Rivaille kini mencengkram kaos leher Eren. Eren syok dibuatnya. Dia berfikir akan dipukul karena perkataannya tadi. Tangan Rivaille yang sangat kuat menarik kaos leher Eren supaya tingginya sejajar dengan Rivaille. Mendekatkan bibirnya tepat pada telinga kiri Eren dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mata Eren kini membulat seketika.

.

.

.

"Heichou, apakah Anda menunggu lama?"

Eren terlalu kawatir dengan Rivaille yang Ia tinggalkan cukup lama dalam kamarnya. Dengan segera Eren berjalan mendekati Rivaille yang sedang duduk bersila dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak."

Jawabannya terlalu singkat.

"Syukurlah.."

Merasa lega karena yang menungguinya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda marah. Eren duduk berhadapan dengan Rivaille diatas tempat tidur.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi, Eren?"

"Sudah, Heichou. Saya sudah mandi dan menggosok gigi."

Mata Eren menunjukkan kejakinan kalau apa yang diperintahkan Rivaille sudah dilaksanakan dengan baik dan dengan suara yang cukup semangat. Atau mungkin terlalu semangat.

"Hoo, tidak buruk."

Menganggap apa yang dilakukan Eren bukan sesuatu yang patut diberi pujian untuk seorang clean freak seperti Rivaille. Sedikit berlebihan menyuruh Eren untuk mandi di malam yang begitu larut.

"Umm. Anu Heichou. Sekarang bolehkan saya mencium Anda?"

Bergerak-gerak tidak jelas, Eren mengucapkan kalimat itu seperti seorang gadis yang sedang menahan buang air kecil. Meskipun sekarang dia sedang tidak ingin buang air, dan matanya terlalu sering berkedip dan menatap kesegala arah. Bahkan sempat terpejam. Tidak berani menatap wajah Rivaille. Mungkin Eren sedang malu.

"Tch."

Hanya sebuah decihan yang diberikan Rivaille atas pertanyaan tadi.

"Hmmphh."

Tanpa dibayangkan oleh Eren, Rivaile sekarang sedang mencuimnya bahkan sampai menindihnya. Eren tidak sempat untuk terkejut. Bibirnya dilahap habis dalam sekali serangan. Hanya memejamkan mata, Eren berusaha menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Rivaille. Membuka mulutnya supaya lidah Rivaille bisa dengan mudah memasuki mulut Eren ysng beraroma mint, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Eren hanya mendesah kenikmatan diantara ciuman mereka. Dengan gerak reflek tangannya kini bergerak menuju belakang leher Rivaille, menginginkan ciuman itu berlangsung lebih lama. Eren tidak mau melepaskan ciuman itu. Ciuman itu terasa manis dan sangat nikmat. Seakan melayang dibuatnya.

Namun Rivaille bertindak lain, dia melepaskan ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama tadi. Membuat mulut seseorang yang berada dibawahnya berlumuran saliva yang tidak sedikit. Eren sedikit kecewa karena Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar, Eren?"

Kata-kata Rivaille tepat pada sasaran, membuat Eren blushing mendadak. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak tomat yang siap untuk dipetik karena ciuman tadi, menjadi semakin merah karena perkataan Rivaille.

"Ha? I-i-tu, a-anu.."

Mendadak gagap tidak mampu menyusun kalimat, mata Eren kini berpaling dan memandang objek lain. Rivaille melihat tingkah Eren yang seperti itu, menjadi bukti yang akurat kalau perkataannya tadi seratus persen benar.

"Lepaskan celanamu!"

"Haah? Eeeehh?"

Seperti orang bodoh, perintah Rivaille belum sampai pada otaknya. Mendengar jawaban Eren yang menurut Rivaille sangat tidak penting dan membuang-buang waktu, membuat emosi Rivaille sedikit naik. Mengucapkan perintah sekali lagi, namun kini terdengar lebih lantang.

"Cepat!"

"Siap Pak!"

Dengan suara yang tidak kalah lantang dengan suara Rivaille, Eren segera melaksanakan perintah dari Rivaille. Berganti posisi dari telentang menjadi duduk, membuka ikat pinggang yang terpasang rapi dicelananya, membuka resleting dan tanpa ragu-ragu melepaskan seluruh kain yang menempel pada tubuh bagian bawah. Sangat malu karena menunjukkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak kepada orang lain. Wajanya semakin memerah. Eren hanya berpaling menuju objek lain. Sesekali dia melihat Rivaille, dan Eren mendapatkan tatapan Rivaille langsung menuju kearah kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri itu. Membuat wajahnya kembali berpaling.

"Hoo, kau sudah _berdiri_ rupanya."

Tatapan Rivaille belum berpindah dari kejantanan Eren. Terus melihatnya seperti sedang mengamati.

"I-tu, sudah seperti itu sebelum saya memasuki kamar."

Tatapan Rivaille kini berpidah untuk melihat kearah Eren. Sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Rivaille terus menatap Eren, ekpresinya seperti mengisyaratkan _kenapa bisa begitu?_. Eren yang mengetahui maksud dari tatapan itu segera memberikan jawaban maksud dari kalimatnya tadi.

"Karena memikirkan apa yang akan saya lakukan dengan Heichou, membuatnya seperti itu."

Kepalanya kini menunduk dan hanya terpejam. Rasanya hal ini begitu memalukan.

_GRAB!_

Mata yang baru saja tepejam itu, kembali terbuka dan semakin membulat setelah mengetahui Rivaille menggenggam kejantanan Eren dan memijatnya pelan.

"Ahh, Heichou,"

Rivaille tanpa henti terus menatap kejantanan Eren dan melakukan gerakan memijat disana. Eren hanya pasrah atas perlakuan Rivaille dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

'Huwa,, Heichou memegang penisku.'

Berbicara dalam hati, Eren merasa kejadian ini seperti mimpi. Seseorang yang Ia sukai memanjakan daerah sensitifnya.

"Kecil sekali."

_KRETAK!_

_SFX: suara hati Eren retak_

'Heichou, dua kata itu membuat hatiku sedikit sakit.'

Setelah melayang menuju kahyangan kini Eren terjatuh ditanah kering dan tandus. Sedikit menyakitkan dibilang seperti itu setelah pikirannya tadi yang begitu berlebihan terhadap Rivaille. Namun suara desahan Eren tidak terputus sama sekali bahkan semakin menjadi.

"Hmmmph ahh."

Tanpa disadari Eren, Rivaille kembali menciumnya tanpa permisi untuk kedua kalinya. Membuat posisi mereka dari sebelumnya berubah. Eren kembali telentang dan Rivaille kembali menindihnya. Namun tangan kanan Rivaille kini tidak menganggur, masih tidak berpindah tempat dari kejantanan Eren dan meremasnya. Yang diserangpun tidak menunjukkan perlawanan, Eren menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Emmh, ah ahh,,"

Dengan gerak reflek Eren menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Rivaille yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Namun kekuatannya tidak perlu diragukan. Rivaille sangatlah kuat.

Pelukan itu sangat erat, bahkan Rivaille pun tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Sepertinya Eren menginginkan tubuhnya menempel lebih lama dengan tubuh Rivaille. Walau masih ada kain penghalang diantara mereka. Tanpa jeda sedikitpun mereka terus melakukan ciuman, dan menjadi ciuman yang sangat panjang.

"E-hmph ren."

"Ah, emmh hmah aaah ah,,"

"Ber emmh hen hmmph ti ah,"

"Emmh mh ahh hammh,,"

Kata-kata Rivaille tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Eren. telinganya memang mendengar dengan baik perkataan Rivaille. Namun Eren enggan untuk berhenti. Ciuman itu sangat nikmat dan memabukkan. Membuatnya tidak mau melepaskan ciuman itu walau cuma sebentar. Matanya terpejam rapat, Eren sangat menikmati ciuman itu. Namun Rivaille menggigit dengan keras bibir bawah Eren tapi tidak sampai berdarah. Sepertinya Rivaille sedikit sebal karena Eren yang mendominasi ciuman tadi.

"Aduh, sakit Heichou."

"Brat, kau mau melawanku!"

"Ti-tidak, bukan seperti itu,"

Eren menjadi gugup dan gelagapan. Rivaille mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Eren berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang Rivaille tadi katakan.

"Tch."

Sebuah decihan kembali meluncur dari mulut Rivaille yang tertutup punggung tangan. Ia sedang membersihkan mulutnya dari campuran salivanya dengan Eren.

"Maafkan saya, Heichou,"

Hanya sebuah kata maaf yang menurutnya lebih tepat diucapkan daripada kata yang lain. Tidak lama setelah permintaan maaf Eren terucap, kini mata Eren tiba-tiba membulat dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"He-He-He-He-ichou?"

"Tidak kusangka, kau membuatku _berdiri_ lebih cepat, Eren."

Eren melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Rivaille sedang melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan semua kain yang menempel pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Memperlihatkan kejantanan Rivaille yang sudah berdiri dengan kokoh disana. Eren yang melihat hal itu sangat terkejut. Tidak disangka Rivaille akan membuka celana didepannya.

'Woah, aku melihatnya, aku melihat penis Heichou. Dan itu lebih besar dari punyaku.'

Lamunan Eren pun dikejutkan oleh perkataan Rivaille yang tepat pada sasaran. Membuatnya terkejut dan rona merah pada wajahnya semakin jelas terlihat.

"Sedang menikmati tontonan gratis, Jaeger?"

'Huwa, apa yang aku lakukan. Apa aku memandanginya terlalu lama?'

Berpaling menuju objek lain, Eren sangat malu. Rivaille mengamati kelakuannya tadi.

Rivaille sedikit mengangkat pinggul Eren dan memposisikan tubuhnya. Tanpa persetujuan dari Eren terlebih dahulu, Rivaille menusuk-nusuk lubang bawah Eren dengan kejantanannya.

"Heichou, apa yang Anda aakhh,,"

Rivaille telah sukses membenamkan kejantanannya didalam lubang Eren tanpa persiapan apapun. Walau awalnya terasa sangat sempit, namun dengan sedikit paksaan lubang sempit milik Eren berhasil diterobos masuk. Rivaille belum ingin untuk bergerak. Ia masih beradaptasi supaya Eren tidak terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Hmh be-benar Heichou ehemh,"

Melihat dan mendengar perkataan Eren barusan, mata Rivaille sedikit melunak namun ekspresi diwajahnya tetap tidak berubah. Masih datar-datar saja.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Emh itu karena tubuh kita sekarang menyatu, Heichou."

"Tch."

Rivaille kembali berdecih mendengar jawaban dari Eren yang menurutnya tampak menggelikan.

Dengan gerak perlahan, Rivaille memulai permainannya. Mulai dari mundur kemudian bergerak maju menusuk Eren lagi. Terus seperti itu dan tempo permainannya semakin cepat.

"Akh akh Heichou Heichou ngh,"

Hatinya memang sangat senang karena penyatuan tubuhnya dengan Rivaille namun rasa perih pada daerah bawahnya tidak bisa dibendung. Tubuhnya bagai dibelah menjadi dua. Tanpa dimintapun cairan bening keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sprei kuat-kuat, berharap rasa sakitnya bisa tersalurkan. Rivaille melihat kejadian tersebut, menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Merasa kawatir kepada Eren, Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan Eren. Mengusap peluh yang berjatuhan dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan berhenti pada pipi kiri Eren. Tatapannya kini semakin melunak melihat Eren terus terpejam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Rivaille yang terdengar sedikit kawatir, Eren membuka matanya lalu tersenyum dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang tadinya mencengkram kuat sprei, menyentuh tangan Rivaille yang berada di pipinya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Hah hah, s-aya baik Heichou, t-olong jangan berhenti hmh,,"

Mendengar jawaban dari Eren yang cukup meyakinkan, Rivaille kembali melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dari tempo yang sangat pelan menjadi cepat. Eren hanya menahan rasa sakit yang kembali muncul. Matanya kembali tertutup rapat.

'Sial. Kenapa aku menjadi tidak tega melihat bocah ini menahan sakit.'

Rivaille terus menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Terus menusuk lubang bawah Eren. Meski Rivaille sedikit kawatir, namun apa boleh buat, itu yang Eren inginkan. Sampai pada akhirnya Eren mendesah sangat keras. Sepertinya rasa sakitnya sudah tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa.

"AHHH Heichou.."

"Ada apa, Eren?"

Masih dengan nada sedikit kawatir, Rivaille merespon perkataan Eren barusan.

"T-olong ah ahh lebih cepat ah.."

Rivaille mengetahui sinyal yang diberikan Eren. Rasa kawatirnya kini mulai menghilang. Menuruti apa yang Eren katakan, Rivaille memaju mundurkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan bertambah cepat.

"Hecho Hecho Hecho Hecho ah ahh.."

Eren merancau tidak jelas. Postratnya terus dihujam tanpa henti dengan gerakan brutal.

'Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau begitu keras memanggilku, orang-orang akan tahu apa yang kita lakukan.'

Tidak nyaman karena dipanggil begitu keras dan berlebihan, Rivaille membungkam mulut Eren dengan ciuman. Menjulurkan lidahnya menuju mulut Eren yang sedang terbuka. Saling beradu lidah. Bertujuan supaya Eren dapat bermain dengan lidahnya dan tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas seperti tadi

"Hmmph emmh mah ahm.."

Eren memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memeluk Rivaille. Kedua tangannya Ia arahkan pada pinggang Rivaille kemudian merangkul bahu Rivaille yang terlihat seperi bahu seorang perempuan. Eren sangat menikmati ciuman itu dan gerakan yang terus menusuk postratnya. Rivaille mampu membuat Eren mabuk kepayang. Sampai akhirnya Eren melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah sangat keras. Cairan cintanya menyembur keluar. Mengenainya dan juga Rivaille.

"Brat, kau mengotori kemejaku!"

"Maafkan saya, Heichou hah,"

Sempat-sempatnya Rivaille memarahi Eren disaat seperti ini. Memang Rivaille adalah orang yang cinta kebersihan, namun disaat seperti ini, tidakkah dia mempunyai perasaan.

"Heichou,,"

Tubuhnya sangat lemas setelah cairan cintanya keluar. Kini Eren hanya mengikuti gerakan Rivaille yang masih berlangsung dan tak tahu kapan akan berhenti.

"Hem?"

Terlalu singkat.

"Keluarkan didalam saja,"

Seperti tidak mendengar kata-kata Eren, Rivaille masih melanjutkan permainannnya. Tidak menghiraukan seseorang yang sudah terbaring lemas dibawahnya. Terus menusuk lubang bawah Eren. Dan akhirnya …

"Mmmhh hmkkh.."

_GLUP!_

"Aku yakin, kau lebih suka jika kukeluarkan didalam mulutmu, Eren."

"Hah hah Heiho,,,,"

Cairan bening kembali keluar dari kelopak matanya, karena dipaksa untuk menelan sesuatu yang asing secara tiba-tiba. Cukup lama Rivaille menanamkan kejantanannya didalam mulut Eren. Dirasa kejantanannya sudah cukup bersih, barulah Rivaille menarik kejantanannya keluar. Sebagian sperma Rivaille muncrat mengenai wajah Eren. Bahkan Eren sempai terbatuk-batuk.

"Nah, Eren?"

"Iya?"

Masih berusaha mengatur nafas, Eren seakan ingin pingsan karena permainan tadi. Namun berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Iya ingin terus bersama Rivaille.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Itu, anu. Itu karena Anda sering memarahi saya dan memukul saya. Saya sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Anda yang melakukannya. Justru itu yang membuat saya senang."

Terlalu jujur, Eren mengatakannya dengan sedikit ragu. Namun itu memang benar adanya. Hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Eren menyukai Rivaille.

"Istirahatlah."

Sedikit terkejut, Rivaille beranjak dari tempat tidur, memakai celananya kembali dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Eren sendiri. Tidak rela untuk ditinggalkan, Eren berganti posisi, berusaha untuk duduk, dia tidak mau ditinggalkan.

"Tunggu, Heichou. Tetaplah disini sampai besok pagi. Saya mohon."

Mendengar permohonan dari Eren, Rivaille berbalik untuk menatap wajah Eren. Permohonannya terlihat jelas pada wajahnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kekawatiran kalau dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Rivaille.

"Aku akan mandi dulu. Tetaplah disitu dan jangan kemana-mana!"

Kekawatiran diwajah Eren perlahan menghilang mendengar jawaban dari Rivaille yang begitu meyakinkan.

"Siap Pak!"

.

.

.

"Heichou?"

Panggilan dari seorang gadis manis mampu membuat seorang yang sedang disapa berbalik menatap kearah sumber suara.

"Ada apa, Petra?"

Wajanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali, tetap datar-datar saja tidak menghiraukan Petra yang sedang menghawatirkannya.

"Um, semalam saya tidak melihat Anda diruangan Anda. Anda pergi kemana Heichou?"

Kekawatiran Petra terlihat jelas pada matanya yang semakin melemah, berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari Rivaille, Petra terus menunjukkan kekawatirannya. Rivaille tidak ingin menjawab. Namun melihat ekspresi Petra yang terlihat begitu kawatir, Rivaille berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Se-"

"Huwa akh!"

Belum sempat Rivaille menyelesaikan kalimatnya, keduanya kini dikejutkan oleh Eren yang berteriak misterius dari arah kebun.

'Eren?'

Kawatir dengan keadaan Eren yang begitu mengejutkan, Rivaille ingin segera menuju kebun mengecek keadaan Eren.

"Petra, bantu Auruo di dapur!"

"Tapi?"

Merasa kecewa karena belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Rivaille, Petra enggan untuk pergi. Namun setelah mendapat perintah yang cukup keras, Petra akhirnya melaksanakan perintah dari Rivaille.

"Cepat!"

"Ba-baik!"

Melihat Petra yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, Rivaille segera menuju kebun dimana Eren berteriak tadi. Mata Rivaille yang tajam melihat Eren yang sedang berada ditanah dengan posisi merangkak serta daun kering yang berserakan didepannya. Rivaille yang mengetahui hal tersebut segera mendekati Eren.

"Eren?"

Mendengar seseorang datang dan memanggil namanya, Eren mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang telah memanggilnya.

"Rivaille Heichou,"

Membulat seketika setelah matanya menangkap seseorang yang semalam berbagi kehangatan dengannya. Wajah Eren mulai memanas mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sedikit terkejut karena Rivaille menanyakan keadaannya, berusaha berdiri, Eren memaksakan punggungnya yang terasa sakit karena kegiatannya semalam dengan Rivaille untuk bergerak dan berdiri tegak.

"Saya baik Hei-hakkh.."

Namun tubuhnya tak sesuai keinginnnya. Kini Eren kembali terjatuh dengan posisi semula.

'Sial, pungungku.'

Tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seperti tubuhnya mempunyai pikiran sendiri. Susah sekali untuk digerakkan.

"Apa masih sakit, Eren?"

Rivaille memegang tangan Eren dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Kawatir dengan keadaan Eren yang terlihat tidak baik. Wajah Eren semakin memanas dan rona merah begitu terlihat jelas. Telapak tangan Rivaille kini menjadi alat bantu Eren untuk berdiri.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Heichou."

Perkataan Eren yang tidak jujur dapat diketahui dengan jelas oleh Rivaille. Mengetahui keadaan Eren yang seperti ini akan merepotkan jika Ia terus memaksa untuk membersihkan kebun.

"Beristirahatlah."

"Hah? Tapi?"

"ini perintah!"

"Siap Pak! Um anu, Heichou?"

"Hem?"

Sangat singkat.

"Maukah Anda mengantar saya ke kamar?"

Sedikit malu namun merasa senang karena Rivaille memperhatikan keadaannya, Eren tidak berani untuk memandang wajah Rivaille takut permintaannya akan ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Tetap berpegangan padaku!"

Tersenyum dengan sangat tulus, Eren begitu senang. Rivaille kini menerimanya.

"Siap, Pak,,"

* * *

**END**

Oh iya, aku newbie di fandom SnK. Maaf telah berani membuat yang ratenya M.

Mohon bantuannya dari senpai-senpai fandom ini. :D

Mind review?


End file.
